A new Change
by kerorolover16
Summary: Takes place in kind of an alternate setting. Where Twilight stays Celestia's student rather than becoming an Alicorn/Princess., but rather somepony else fills this role, but what connection would this pony have to royalty to become an Alicorn. Family perhaps? Okay I'm going to shut up before I ruin anything else.


Rainbow Dash yawned as she hovered through Ponyvile about two feet from the ground. Normally she wounld've flown high over the town but today her bones ached far to much for anymore movement. The cause for the pain was due to her sudden growth she had been having sence the begining of the day. Then again it was her Birthday, and she wasn't "full grown" so this growth should be normal. At least that was what she was hoping on.

She shook off her sleepyness and focused on getting to her destination. Pinkie had told her to help her with something at Sugar cube conner, but she knew Pinkie to well. It was most likely a set up to get her to come to some sort of surprize party for her Birthday. She had done this with each of her friends and even for random ponies around Ponyvile. Rainbow Dash wasn't one for parties but she apriciated her friends efforts to make others happy, so she played along with the caraide.

It took her some time but she finally found herself in front of Sugar cube conner. As she aproached the door she saw something move in the window followed by serveral whispers she con't make out. She smiled and put her hoof to the door knob and pulled it open.

"Pinkie?" She called. "I'm here-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie excaimled throwing confetie into the air.

Rainbow Dash pretended to jump and looked around at her surroundings. The lights flashed on revealing all of her friends along with some of the other ponies she knew were gathered in Sugar cube conner. Over on one of the tables was a cake along with other goodies and sweets. Balloons were tied to the back of chairs, each of them read "Happy Birthday" In the back of the room a bander hung from the ceiling that read. "Happy Birthday Dashie"

Rainbow smiled. "Thanks guys." She said trying her best not to sound tired.

Pinkie leaped to Rainbow Dash and gave her a bone crushing hug. She tried her best not to show how much it hurt her aching bones and instead kept her smile.

After Pinkie got done chatering and finally broke up the hug, Rarity walked up to Rainbow and gave her a small hug which Rainbow gladly returned. "Happy Birthday dear!"

"Thanks Rare."

"Do you like the decarations? Pinkie hung them up of corse but I made sure she hung them just right!"

Rainbow nodded. "I appriciate it a lot, thanks."

"Oh, I still wish you had let me style your mane, I would've made the party just perfect!" Rarity cooed imagining the perfect mane style for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow smiled and rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't do froo froo."

"FROO FROO?!" Rarity exclaimed. "Oh my dear, you must come to my boutique more, maybe then you'll understand."

Rainbow chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh my gosh guys it feels like just yesterday we had a party!"Pinkie excalimed

"Acually it was a couple weeks ago." Twilight pointed out.

"THAT LONG?!" Pinkie shouted. "Glad thing I threw this party when I did!"

"Hey, Rainbow dash!"

Rainbow turned her head and saw her young fan/sister Scootaloo standing the door way with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Scootaloo didn't give Rainbow Dash a chance to respond before engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Rainbow stumbled back a bit at the force of Scootaloo'd show of effection but still smiled.

"Hey there, Scoots." She said ruffling Scootaloo's mane.

Scootaloo giggled and straighten out her mane. "Happy Birthday, Rainbow!" She cheered.

Rainbow's smile grew and she squeezed Scootaloo tighter. "Thanks squirt."

"Jeez, Rainbow, you sure have gotten...big!" Sweetie Belle comented.

"...and...stronger!" Scootaloo wheezed from Rainbow's grip. Rainbow noticed and loosed her grip, allowing Scootaloo to slip out.

Thankfully Rarity stepped in to save her an explanation. "Well, it is her birthday, dear. She's merely growing up."

"Yeah, but she looks about as tall as Big Macitosh!" Applebloom added.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said looking down at her younger sister with a stern expression. "That was rude!"

Applebloom shrank away from Applejack and looked down at the floor. "...sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Rainbow said cutting in. "Ya see, what happed is, my body was to small so my awesomeness was getting cramped, so it made my body bigger to help contain it, while making room for more." She said with a wink.

The Crusaders giggled while knowing that Rainbow was just messing with them, but still enjoyied Rainbow's explanation.

Applejack smiled to and walked over to Rainbow Dash. "Nice save." She whispered.

"You're surprized?" Rainbow joked.

Applejack chuckled and shook her head. "I spose not, c'mon then, lets go and enjoy the party."

The three fillies cheered and followed Applejack to the snack table. Rainbow started the follow but a sharp pain in her had made her stop. She tried shaking it away and put a hoof to her temple and rubbed it.

"You okay, Rainbow?"

Rainbow jumped and looked over to see Twilight standing next to her.

She did her best to act cool and answered: "Uh, yeah, I'm fine...just a head ache."

"You sure? You don't look very good." Twilight said placing a hoof on her friends shoulder.'

"Yeah, it was just a head ache, but its gone now." Rainbow assured, but Twilight didn't seem very convinced.

"Rainbow," Twilight placed a hoof on her friends shoulder. "if you don't feel well you should go home and-"

Rainbow cut her off by romoving Twilight's hoof and giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine, Twi. Besides I can't just leave, the party just started!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?" Pinkie called stuffing her face with goodies. "The party's over here!"

Rainbow looked to Twilight with a smile and motioned her head in thedirection of her friends. Twilight hesitated then sighed.

"Alright, bu ift you even once hint that you don't feel good, you're going straight home."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You worry to much."

After all the ponies had there fill of sweets Pinkie declared it was time for resents and demanded that Rainbow opened her's first. Rainbow agreed and "Pin the tail on the pony: Home adition. Though she didn'tunderstand the difference between this game and the normal game they played at all of Pinkie's parties, she happily accsepted the gift. The rest of her friend's gifts also did a fair ob of expressing the ponies of which she was reciving the gift from personality. Fluttershy gave her a new bed for her pet turtle Tank, Applejack gave her a case of her family cider, Rarity gave her a new rainbow colored sattle bag, and Twilight gave her the newest issue of Daring Do.

She put all the gifts into her new sattle bag and Pinkie offered to take it some where to keep until she was ready to leave. Once Pinkie pranced away with the sattle bag, Rainbow felt a small tug on her tail and a meek voice saying her name. She turned her head to find Scootaloo looking nervously up at her. Rainbow smiled and turned to face the filly, bending down to her levle.

"Whats up, scoots?"

Scootaloo fidgeted for a moment before pulling out a small piece of paper and holdin git out to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow took the paper and saw a picture was drawn on it. After closer examination she saw the picture was of her and Scootaloo flying in the clouds. A note was written in crayon that read: "Happy birthday RD, love Scootaloo.

Rainbow smiled and pulled Scootaloo into a hug, being careful not to squeeze her as hard as she did before.

"Thanks Scoots. I love it."

Scootaloo happily returned the hug and answered: "Your welcome, Rainbow!"

"CAKE TIME EVERYPONY!"

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash broke apart and went to join the others who were now all gathered around Rainbow's Birthday cake. It was a triple layer cake with Rainbow frosting (shocker) that had Happy Birthday Dashie written on it in blue frosting. Rainbow smil,ed and watched as Twilight levitated a match to light the candles sticking out of the cake. Once the were all lit, Pinkie slaped a party hat on Rainbow head and stared to sing happy birthday, and soon everypony joined in. Rainbow felt like the luckiest pony in all of Equestria at that momment, being surrounded by her best friends and knowing they cared enough to throw her such a great party.

"Go on, Dashie!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down. "Make a wish! Make a wish!"

Rainbow, and took a momment to think about her wish then blew out the candles.

Everypony cheered and Pinkie was the first to be nosy. "What did ya wish for?!"

Rainbow shook her head. "Can't tell ya, or it wont come true!"

"Ah, c'mon, RD, you don't really believe in that stuff, do ya?

Rainbow smirked. "Doesn't matter, I still aint talkin'!"

All the ponies seemed disappointed but Rarity stepped in to lighten the mood once more.

"Oh, come now, everypony." She said levitating a knief to cut the cake. "Lets not fuss over something as simple as a wish and just enjoy this sure to be delicious cake!"

All the ponies quickly lit up and rushed to get there share of cake. Rainbow got hers first and her took hers away from the crowding ponies and to a near by table. Before she could take a bite another sharp pain stabbed into her head. She shut her eyes tight and threw a hoof to on eof her temples, hoping it would disappear as quickly as the last one did. However she quickly realized she wouldn't be as fortunate this time. For after several minuets of trying to rid her head of the painful throbbing, the pain only increased.

"Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and saw Fluttershy standing next to her looking concerned.

"Oh, hey Flutters..." Rainbow replied trying her best to hide any signs of pain in her voice. "Whats up?"

"Oh...well, you didn't look very good so..." Fluttershy whispered meekly.

"Oh, that? It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy spoke up again.

"Rainbow."

Rainbow turned around and was met with Twilight's death glare. "What did I tell you?"

Fluttershy looked back to Rainbow Dash for an answered to what Twilight was implying. Rainbow was ready to protest but then another surge of pain went through her brain and she quickly placed a hoof to her head to dull the pain.

"I..." She started. "I know..." She mumbled stepping away from the table grabbing Scootaloo's picture as she did. "I was...just getting ready to head home..."

Twilight's glare softened and instead turned her expression to confused. Rainbow walked over to Pinkie who was burying her face into her sliece of cake.

"Hey Pinks, I'm getting ready to head out, were'd you put my stuff?"

Pinkie looked up from her cake and frowned. "You're leaving?! Already?!"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah...I aint feeling so good. I'm gonna head home and lay down for a bit."

Pinkie was quiet from a moment before replying. "Okey Dokey Lokey!"

With that the Pink pony trotted off to get Rainbow Dashes sattle bag. She returned not to long after and handed her friend the bag, telling her to get better soon so that they could celebrate her healthiness. Rainbow latched the bag to her back and began making her way to the door.

"Hey Rainbow!" Scootaloo called running up to Rainbow. "Where ya goin'?

Rainbow looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm heading home, Scoots. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Oh..." Scootaloo said sounding disappointed.

Rainbow ruffled her mane and she quickly smiled again. "Let me know how the rest of the party turns out, okay?"

Scotaloo's face lit up and she nodded. "Sure thing!"

Rainbow smiled and again and finally walked out the door, flapping her wings and taking off into the air and flying to her cloud home.

~/\~

Rainbow opened her eyes slowly, shutting again soon after due to a blinding light that seeped through her eye lids. She rubbed her eye and tried to open them again. She blinked a few times and evencually her eyes ajusted the the blinding light. She looked around to see where she was. Aside from being extremely bright everywhere she turned she couldn't make out much more of her surroundings. It almost looked like she was in the middle of space exsept not as dark.

Suddenly something else caught her eye. Herself.

Looking over herslef she noticed she wasn't the Rainbow dash, fastest flier in all off Equestria she was familuar with, she for one readon or another, apeared to be a young filly, a newborn from the looks of it.

Okay, now was the time to freak.

She turned in all directions looking for something or someone to give her some answers as to what was going on.

"Hello?!" She called out into the emptiness, only to recive the echo of her voice as a reply.

Her breathing quickened as she continued to call out for help. "Somepony, please help me!" She felt tears build up in her eyes. She shut them tightly and cried out again. "Mommy!"

She wasn't sure why she called out for a mother that for her was non existent, but once she did she couldn't stop. She cried out for her mother again and again but got no response which only turned her cries into flat out sobs.

"MOMMY, PLEASE!" She shouted. "I...I..I hate being all alone..."

It was then that Rainbow's shaking legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell to the ground and began to sob even harder. She burried her face into her forelegs soaking her fur with the tears that flowed out of her eyes. Though she couldn't really grasp what was going on enough to figure out why she was crying, all she knew was that she couldn't stop. She continued to wail and cried out for her mother between sobs. She body shook violently as she cried.

Another bright light caught her attention and she slowly cracked open her eyes. Her tears clouded her vision and she tried blinking them away. Once she could see again, she could see a bright shining figure not to far away from her. It was in the shape of a large pony, not jusrt any pony though, an alicorn! I stared down at her and she stared back.

"M..." She voice shook as she tried her best to speak. "mommy...?"

The alicorn nodded and unferld her wings, as if beckoning Rainbow to come closer. Rainbow stood up to do so but the world around her suddenly began to fade. She turned to the Alicorn and saw it was beginning to fly away while still facing Rainbow Dash.

"No! Stop!" Rainbow yelled after her as she began running to her. "Don't leave me! Come back, Mommy!"

The world and the Alircorn began to fade more and more and she yelled as loud as she could.

**"MOMMY!"**

~/\~

Rainbow Dash's eye's snapped open and she let out a sharp gasp. whipped away tears that poured down her cheeks. She did her best to clear her vision and found herself in her bed. Relived, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, though she didn't remember ever going to bed.

"It was...just a dream..." She whispered to herself trying to calm down.

Rainbow quickly realized that she was shaking and gripped her blanket pulling it close to her body. Looking out the window she could see that The sun was just beginning to come up thus she didn't really need to be anywhere important for a couple hours or so. So the way she saw it she could either get up now, or stay in bed and sleep in until she actually needed to get up. She picked the second option as she snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes. She pulled the covers around her yet continued to shiver. The dream she had just had, while not a bad dream persay, had still gotten her shooken up.

It was so implausible and yet so real. The Alicorn she had seen claimed to be her mother, but that couldn't be possible with her being a pegusus then again she had never known anything about her mother with her leaving her and her father very early in her foalhood. Though she wasn't about to believe that her mother was an Alicorn, the most powerful being in pony kind, she didn't exaclly have a clear vision of what her mother looked like, or even if she was a pegusus at all.

She tried shifting into a more comfortable position in her bed but found it wasn't as roomy as she remembered it to be. She groaned in frustration. The growth spurts she'd been having were getting on her nerves. She hadn't thought much of them before until the cutie mark crusaders had pointed it out. They were making her sore all over, even in her wings. She just hoped it wouldn't effect her abillity to fly. Because she would never admit it, the thought of her not being able to ever fly again worried her. The growth spurts to her didn't seem like they were suppose to happen, at least not now. She had thought about going to the hospitable to get it checked out, but she figured they would just sugest the possibility of puberty. Though she wasn't exactly full grown, Fluttershy was older than her and she didn't seem to be having any growth spurts, heck a good portion of her friends were older than her they didn't seem to be having any growth problems. So why was she the only one?

Her eyes began to droop and she let out a yawn. Eh...it could wait for later

**Dear Celestia this took forever! I wanted to do more with the Birthday Party scenario but I couldn't for to reasons. 1. this chapter was already way longer than I acpetced/wanted it to be. 2. This was taking far to long to begin with. So now we have to ask, whats going on with Rainbow? What did the dream mean? And who was this mysterious alicorn in Rainbow Dash's dream? All the answers are probably obvious but please just humor me.**


End file.
